


Let Her Go

by hipstasmatic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Claudia's Death, Stilinski Family, Stilinski family feels?, lyrical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipstasmatic/pseuds/hipstasmatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles found her unconscious in the kitchen, little did he know he'd only have two months left with her or that he'd be the only person with her when she left.</p><p>Set to Let Her Go by Passenger</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Her Go

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you’re missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

Mrs. McCall had dropped Stiles off at home seconds ago after he spent the day playing with Scott. The tap was running in the kitchen and Stiles looked around as he slipped his shoes off.  
“Mom? I’m home, I ate at Scott’s so I don’t need any dinner.” Stiles walked towards the kitchen, listening for his mother’s reply. “Mom?” He made his way towards the kitchen, eyes scanning for his mom. “Mom!” Tripping over himself he ran to his mom, lying unconscious on the ground.

_Staring at the bottom of your glass  
Hoping one day you'll make a dream last  
But dreams come slow and they go so fast  
You see her when you close your eyes  
Maybe one day you'll understand why  
Everything you touch surely dies_

Stiles sat in the waiting room as the doctors talked to his dad. They’d been at the hospital for two hours and no one would tell him what was wrong with his mom, why she’d been on the ground when he came home.  
John rubbed his hand over his face as the doctor walked out of Claudia’s room.  
“What’s wrong with her?” The doctor looked up from the chart and sighed.  
“She’s got a brain tumor John. We can’t operate on it.” John pinched the bridge of his nose, squeezing his eyes shut. “She’s got two months at most. We can try our best to make her comfortable but there’s nothing else we can do.”  
“Two months? It’s Stiles’ birthday in two months, how am I supposed to tell him that his mom is going to be dead around his birthday?”  
“I don’t know, you should probably talk to Claudia about that. She wants to see the both of you.” The doctor gave a sad smile before walking away.

_But you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Stiles sat on his mom’s hospital bed the same spot he’d been occupying every day for the last two weeks. Scott sat on the other side, helping Stiles tell Claudia all about how the pair had gotten detention for pushing Jackson off the swing set during recess.  
“Haven’t I told both of you to leave him alone, he’s been through a lot. Don’t give me those eyes Scott, it’s not going to work.” Claudia smiled, ruffling Scott’s hair and poking Stiles in the stomach, causing him to erupt into a fit of giggles.  
“Mom, when are you coming home?” Claudia’s smile faltered as she looked over at her son.  
“I’ll be home as soon as they let me out, so don’t think about breaking me out you two.” Stiles frowned before Claudia started tickling him, Scott joining in.

_Staring at the ceiling in the dark  
Same old empty feeling in your heart  
'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast  
Well you see her when you fall asleep  
But never to touch and never to keep  
'Cause you loved her too much  
And you dived too deep_

“Dad, could I have some money for Reese’s? Please?” Stiles jumped down from his mom’s bed, hand held out for the dollar.  
“Buy me one too, okay?” John smiled, handing him two dollars from his wallet and watching the boy run out of the room.  
“You haven’t told him yet have you?” Claudia rested her hand over John’s, a frown etched onto her pale face. “John, I have a month left. He needs to know, his birthday-”  
“You’re going to be around for his birthday Claudia.”  
“I know I will be. But we need to tell him that I’m not going to be around for much longer. John, I know you don’t want to think about it but he’s a strong boy, both of you are strong but you’re going to need each other when I’m gone.”  
“Gone? Where are you going mom?” John and Claudia turned to look towards the door where Stiles stood with two packages of Reese’s.  
“Heaven. Mom’s going to heaven soon.” Claudia closed her eyes to stop any tears that threatened to spill.

_Well you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Stiles stared at the present that Mrs. McCall had given him when she picked him up from school. His dad was working and Mrs. McCall hadn’t taken him to the hospital to see his mom when he asked.  
He wanted his mom to be home for his birthday, not in the stupid hospital. When his parents had explained what was wrong he had dropped the candy in his hand and ran down the hall, towards the elevators.  
Taking a deep breath Stiles grabbed the phone and called the McCall house. His dad wouldn’t be home until tomorrow morning and he wanted to spend his birthday with his mom.  
“Mr. McCall could you drive me to the hospital, I want to see my mom.”

_And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)  
Will you let her go?  
'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

Claudia opened her eyes when she heard the door.  
“Mom? Can I come in?” Stiles stood awkwardly in the doorway, tugging at the sleeve of his jacket.  
“Of course sweetie. Sit down in the chair, there’s something’s I want to tell you.” Stiles sat down and Claudia stared up at the ceiling before taking a deep breath. “You know I love you, right?”  
“Yes. Mom, why are you telling me this?” Stiles frowned, brow furrowing.  
“I want you to look after your dad for me, okay? I want you to remind him that you love him everyday and that I love him too. Make sure he eats healthy and that he feeds you. If you ever have a problem you feel like you can’t tell your dad, tell Scott or Melissa, they’ll be there for you. Stiles, remember that I love you, take care of your dad and do good in school.” Claudia shakily wiped some tears from her face, closing her eyes. “I’m sorry I couldn’t get you a birthday present sweetheart but I want you to make all your birthdays better than this one, don’t forget to celebrate your birthday, okay? I love you and I love your dad. Don’t forget that.” Stiles watched as his mom took a shaky breath before the beeping of her heart monitor flat lined.  
“Mom? Mom!”

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low  
Only miss the sun when it starts to snow  
Only know you love her when you let her go_

John was to late, the nurses were unplugging the machines and had already pulled the sheet over Claudia’s head. Stiles sat outside the room, shaking and crying. Whenever anyone had tried to touch him he’d start screaming and lashing out.  
“No. Claudia.” John looked over at their son as they wheeled Claudia’s body passed him. “Stiles, c’mere.” John waved his son towards him and Stiles launched himself towards his dad, gripping tightly to his uniform.  
“Mom said she loved us dad.” John took a deep breath in before wrapping his arms tightly around Stiles.

_Only know you've been high when you're feeling low  
Only hate the road when you're missin' home  
Only know you love her when you let her go  
And you let her go_

Stiles hadn’t spoken since his birthday, which was two weeks ago. They were having Claudia’s funeral today and he sat next to his dad and Scott as he listened to people talk about his mom. Stiles and his dad had dozens of people come up to them the passed two weeks saying they were ‘sorry for their loss’.  
At the end of the service Stiles walked next to his dad, Scott plastered to his side.

Stiles didn’t speak for three months. Scott was with him when he finally spoke – yelled – and proceeded to have a panic attack that reminded Scott of one of his asthma attacks. Scott held Stiles close to him during those twenty minutes, rubbing his back as Stiles whispered one continuous sentence.  
 _“I miss you mom.”_


End file.
